pacmans_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man's Adventures of The Jungle Book
Pac-Man's Adventures of The Jungle Book is a Pac-Man's Adventures film made by Hanna Barbera, Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, and Nickelodeon Movies. Plot Mowgli, a young orphan boy, is found in a basket in the deep jungles of Madhya Pradesh, India. Bagheera, a black panther who discovers the baby, promptly takes him to a mother Indian Wolf who has just had cubs. She raises him along with her own cubs and Mowgli soon becomes well acquainted with jungle life. Mowgli is shown ten years later, playing with his wolf siblings. One night, when the wolf tribe learns that Shere Khan, a man-eating Bengal tiger, has returned to the jungle, they realize that Mowgli must be taken to the "man village" for his own safety. Bagheera volunteers to escort him back. The wolves hire some visitors of the jungle to help him, and they are Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Pac-Baby, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Princess Mindy the Mermaid, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny and Plucky Duck. They leave that very night, but Mowgli is determined to stay in the jungle. He, Bagheera, Pac-Man and the gang rest in a tree for the night, when Kaa, a hungry Indian Python, appears and hypnotizes Mowgli, Pac-Baby and SpongeBob into a deep and peaceful sleep, traps them tightly in his coils and tries to devour them, but fails when Bagheera and Pac-Man intervene. The next morning, Mowgli, SpongeBob, Patrick and Plucky try to join the elephant patrol led by Colonel Hathi and his wife Winifred. Bagheera, Pac-Man and the rest find Mowgli, SpongeBob, Patrick and Plucky and they argue which results in Bagheera leaving Mowgli and the rest on his own even though Squidward did nothing about it when he was awake. Mowgli, Pac-Man and the rest soon meet up with the laid-back, fun-loving sloth bear Baloo, who shows Mowgli and the rest the fun of having a care-free life and promises to raise Mowgli himself and never take him back to the Man-Village. Much to the displeasure of Bagheera even Pac-Man agrees with Baloo but Ms. Pac-Man is not to sure about it. Mowgli now wants to stay in the jungle more than ever. Shortly afterwards, Baloo is tricked and outsmarted by a gang of monkeys who kidnap Mowgli, Patrick, SpongeBob and Babs and take them to their leader, King Louie the orangutan, who makes a deal with Mowgli that if he tells him the secret of making fire like a human, then he will make it so he can stay in the jungle. However, since he was not raised by humans, Mowgli does not know how to make fire. Bagheera, Baloo, Pac-Man and the rest arrive to rescue Mowgli and in the ensuing chaos, King Louie's palace is demolished to rubble. Pac-Man finally disagree's with Baloo and he and Bagheera speak to Baloo, SpongeBob and Patrick that night and convinces him that the jungle will never be safe for Mowgli so long as Shere Khan is there. In the morning, Baloo and the rest reluctantly explain to Mowgli that the man village is best for the boy, but Mowgli accuses him of breaking his promise and runs away. As Baloo and the rest sets off on foot in search of Mowgli, Bagheera and Squidward rallie the help of Hathi and his patrol to make a search party. However, Shere Khan himself along with his assistants Sheldon J. Plankton, Wile E. Coyote, and the ghost monsters (Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde and Sue) who was eavesdropping on Bagheera, Squidward's and Hathi's conversation, is now determined to hunt and kill Mowgli himself. Meanwhile, Mowgli has encountered Kaa once again in a different tree and the hungry python exacts his revenge by hypnotizing Mowgli again, and tries to eat him, but thanks to the unwitting intervention of the suspicious Shere Khan, Mowgli awakens again, tricks the snake again, and escapes. As a storm gathers, a depressed Mowgli encounters a group of puckish but friendly vultures who closely resemble The Beatles, and they agree to be his friends as they too are outcasts, and feel that everyone has to have friends. Shere Khan, The Ghosts, Plankton and Wile E. appear shortly after, scaring off the Vultures and confronting Mowgli. Baloo, Pac-Man and the gang rushe to the rescue and try to keep Shere Khan away from Mowgli, but Baloo is injured. When lightning strikes a nearby tree and sets it ablaze, the vultures swoop in to distract Shere Khan and his gang while Mowgli gathers flaming branches and ties them to Shere Khan's tail. As fire is his only fear, the tiger panics and runs off. Plankton is thrown away by SpongeBob, The ghosts are eaten by the Pac's and Wile E. Coyote is blown away by TNT that Plucky used. Bagheera, Baloo, Pac-Man and the gang take Mowgli to the edge of the Man-Village, but Mowgli is still hesitant to go there. His mind soon changes when he is smitten by a beautiful young girl from the village who is coming down by the riverside to fetch water. After noticing Mowgli, she "accidentally" drops her water pot, and Mowgli retrieves it for her and follows her into the man village. After Mowgli chooses to stay in the man village, Baloo and Bagheera decide to head home, content that Mowgli is safe and happy with his own kind wile Pac-Man and his friends go home. Trivia SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward, Princess Mindy, Buster and Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Sheldon J. Plankton and Wile E. Coyote gust-star in the film. Category:Pac-Man/Disney Films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Emotion Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films